Back pain is often the result of improper posture, such as slouching or even sitting too much. This can result in compression of the spine which causes pressure on nerves and discs. The pain impairs a person's ability to function and can get worse over time, leading not only to physical problems but also mental conditions. Treatments include physical therapy, exercise, physical therapy, steroid injections and even surgery.
Methods in the art to relieve spinal compression include stretching exercises, decompression tables, inversion tables, inversion chairs, and back stretching apparatuses. Such apparatuses include U.S. Patent Publication 2014/0142487 to Arico, disclosing a harness on a torso having straps with as many as 10 points of connection to vertical anchor points; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,540 to Hall disclosing a support apparatus for a torso of a standing person; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,132 to Nichols et al. disclosing a traction assembly with a chair.
Simpler products are needed which allow a person to have self-administration and to go about his/her daily routine while having their back supported and decompressed properly.